Fun With DCI
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: Fun with DCI this is going to be so good
1. Part 1

Fun With DCI!

New story everyone! Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare Part 1

Today was a normal day in Dance Central city. And in Emilia's beach house. Bodie was sitting down. Emilia sighed and said " Bodie ugh! I'm freaking bored!" Bodie looked up and sighed " Oh come on Emilia we still have 1 hour before the meeting at DCI. Just wait watch television or something. Play a game!" Emilia sighed " Oh Bodie you not bored because you are on a computer probably watching twerking video's!" Bodie had this shock state on his face and he blushed and said " No! Emilia I would never! I mean their asses don't go anywhere anyway!" Emilia smirked " How do you know that?" Bodie sighed " Never mind anyway what do you have in mind?" Emilia smirked " Oh I don't know let's go to the beach." Bodie had a blank face at last time when he was there. Bodie whimpered " T-the BE-BEACH! After that chick came and kissed me and then I was attacked by her boyfriend which was a kid!" Emilia nodded. Bodie sighed and got up " Let's go."

They both reached the beach in about 2 minutes because they lived like right by it! Emilia had her Riptide one piece on and Bodie had on his Crew look. He sighed every time when he saw a little girl in a blue bathing suit. Emilia giggled and pulled him in the water. Bodie laughed and so did Emilia. All a sudden…. Two boys came running by and push Emilia on top Bodie and by the thud on the sand they accidently kissed each other. ( Panda: Hahaha!)

Bodie's POV

Did me and Emilia just kiss accidently! Oh god I felt all kinds of eyes on us. Good thing we was like right by the shore because by now both of us would have drowned. Emilia quickly got up and blushed and so did I. ( Panda: Bodie has a girlfriend Bodie has a girlfriend!) Shut up! I got up and dust myself up. I helped Emilia up. I looked and I saw Glitch and Panda with Mo, Taye, Rasa, and Lima. I looked down. That's when Glitch and Lima came up to us. Glitch asked " Bodie did that just happen?" I said " It's not what it looks like." Glitch smirked and then soon Panda came by. Oh boy. Panda said " Oh no look we have two beachside hot lovers!" She smirked and so did Glitch. " Like a little sand love huh?" Glitch teased. All this these people are saying makes sense. Emilia crossed her arms and said " Oh STFU! Nobody told you and Glitch anything when you fell of that stage and fell on Glitch and you guys ended up kissing no actually sucking face!" Panda and Glitch stiffened and blushed and Panda smirked " Oh Bodie I love you so much let's kiss on the sandy shore." I sweat dropped. Then Glitch said " Yeah just fall on me Emi it will look so cute!" Did they just play out what just happened! Well half of it. That's when Glitch laid on the sand and Panda got on her knees and she kissed him. I rolled my eyes and crossed my eyes. Emilia gasped " That did not happen! Some boys knocked me down and I fell on Bodie and the impact made us make lip contact." Emilia clenched her hands. Panda said " yea right." Lima said " Panda that's enough." Panda rolled her eyes and walked out with Glitch by her they both were giggling. They are the meanest and cold hearted couple ever! Emilia was about to got and kick Panda but I grabbed her hands and said " Come on meetings about to start." She sighed and followed me back to the beach house.

We were at DCI headquarters. That's when Panda and Glitch showed up. Emilia growled and said " I swear one day I'm going to kill that girl!" Panda smirked " What I'm just saying you two are cute together." I sighed and slid down in my chair. I was in my spotlight look and so was Emilia. Panda sat down and Rasa came in and said " Okay I just had a meeting because today is boring and we need something to do!" Dare jumped up and said " What about tonight 8:00 tonight we can have a bonfire!" Rasa rubbed his chin and said " Okay we will do that but what will we do after that." Panda said " What about some Truth or Dare." Everyone nodded. I just know tonight is going to be bag full of shit!

8:00 P.M

Emilia's POV

We were at the bonfire. I changed me clothes again. It was night time and I heard the ocean waves and the star night sky it was beautiful to be honest. I had on a wool brown vest with a white tank hi low shirt and some ripped shorts and some brown combat boots. Everyone was in their crew and Bodie was in his street style. We all had drinks. Most of us had red bull or something. " Okay who's first?" Rasa said. Panda said " Me." Rasa nodded and Panda said " My good friend Bodie!" I sighed. I know where this is going. " What Panda." Bodie asked annoyed a little. " Truth or Dare?" Bodie and I knew if he picked truth she would have said what happened earlier. " Dare" he said. She smirked and said " You shouldn't have done that." Bodie sweat dropped and so did I. " Bodie I dare you to kiss Emilia." She smirked. Dammit. He said " Just kiss right." Panda said " Oh did I say just kiss I meant open mouth kiss with tongue you guys will like it cause we all know what happened." Everyone giggled. I swear Panda Is such a bitch! ( Panda: IKR but I'm not trying to be mean I think you and Bodie make a great couple and you guys should go out.) Okay whatever. Bodie got up. He asked " Emilia are you sure?'' I nodded. Soon Bodie moved closer to me and I moved closer to him. Suddenly our lips touched and he picked me up out the chair. I was shock but I accepted it. I let him enter my mouth. To be honest it did feel good. I just felt the smirk crossing Panda's face. Then everyone giggled. I knew someone got out their phone and people high fived. For some reason it has been 1 minute and we still had not stop. I didn't let go and neither did he. I liked him but I didn't want our first kiss to be based off a dare because it might not mean anything. We finally aparted from each others grasp and I noticed Bodie had actually picked me up like pick up til the point my arms was across his neck. Panda squealed and so did T. I rolled my eyes. Bodie blushed and I did too. Panda said " You guys dating yet" I said " No! Maybe." She smirked and Bodie blushed deeper. He said " Okay Panda truth or dare?" Panda said " Truth you might take your anger on me." Bodie smirked and Panda whispered " Oh No.' I smirked and sat up. Bodie said " Okay Panda is it true you let Glitch take your virginity?" Panda dazed a little. Glitch started to worry I looked over at Mo. He was ready to kill Glitch anytime now. " No!" Panda lied. I said " You lying and you know what happens." Mo got up and grabbed Glitch by this shoulders. I screamed " MO NO! YOU KNOW GLITCH IS CRAZY AND CAN'T CONTROL HIS HARMONES!" Mo let go of said boy Glitch was dizzy from Mo shaking him so much. Mo stomped back to his seat. I giggled a bit while Lima and Rasa was fussing at Panda. Bodie was on the edge of his seat chuckling. Panda said " I'm so dead when we get home. Thanks a lot Bodie." She said sarcastically.

" Okay who is next"

**Panda: Okay I'm doing this in parts so guys I hoped you like it and please review good day!**


	2. Part 2

Fun With DCI

Hi peps okay sorry it was so long for me to do this being in soccer and homework is on my back. So I hope you like it and please forgive me so here it is

Warnings: Cussing, craziness and other things I will let you know in the story so let's get to it. There will be no Point of views in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Part 2

" Ok who's next?" Said Rasa. Lil' T raised her hand and Panda smirked. Panda said "are you really sure you want to do this because it will be a risk to your life or secrets?" Lil'T nodded " Girl give me the best and I want to go with dare because I'm awesome like that!" Panda smirked and Lil' T paled. T said " I picked the wrong choice didn't i?" Everyone nodded. Panda said " Since you so awesome I dare you to streak in the neighborhood saying I'm super girl! Now!" Lil't said " Its not that bad." Glitch said " Oh yeah it's pretty bad you forgot that Mr. Sansoner the police lives near us and he arrests anyone who he comes across." Lil't said " Shit." Taye said " My little sister all naked huh good luck with that."

~ 5 minutes later~

" No! Please!" The crews were right by the fire station that lead down the neighborhood. They were pushing T to go and she was rejecting and running back. She was holding a black sheet tightly over her body. Finally Panda pushed her with great force and T started running and she let the sheet down and Taye hurried and picked up the black sheet. T was screaming " I'm super man and proud!" Then she came across Mr. Sansoner ( Says San soner not sooner) and she shut up and ran fast and passed his house. Mr. Sansoner he looked up he knew he heard something so he got In his police car and started driving around the neighborhood and he turned on his sirens. T heard them and she knew if she didn't hurry up she was going to be fucked ( no not like that) and then she would have got arrested. So she said " I'm Super Man and Proud!" While she was running super fast like flash. She finally made it to the crews Taye gave her the sheet and they ran back to the beach. Everyone was laughing there ass off.

The crews finally made it back to Hightide. Dare was laughing hard and she said " Hey T did you have fun running and screaming!" Everyone laughed harder. T was furious she said " All of you can go to hell!" The she stomped off. Glitch said " T wait! You have to pick someone!" T came back with some shorts and a pink crop top she was smirking. "Okay what bout you… Glitch!" Glitch paled slightly " Wha?" Lima smiled and said " Cheer up Glitch this will probably humiliate you about for the rest the week but it's okay!" Glitch calmed down and said " Truth because im still going to get embarrassed but less. So hit me with your best shot." Lil' T thought for a moment. " Okay alright what is the most nastiest pick up line you used on someone and who it was." Glitch paled and said " Okay alright this is the most embarrassing thing ever but once I was in 5th grade and there was this girl I liked and her name was Deliyah and she was so cute I mean just sexy shape and all and pretty face perfect features was it-" Glitch was cut off by Panda " Glitch STFU and get to the point!" Glitch blushed from embarrassment and he started his statement " Okay it was a Monday I believe and it was 5th period which meant it was Gym class and the girls was wearing shorts and appearing that my friends dared me to go and talk to Deliyah I hesitated a little but I went….. I went up to her and unfortunately they were telling me to flirt by making signs. I went up to her with confidence I said Hi Deliyah and she said 'Hi' right back and then I continued I said 'The sky is full of stars but you are the brightest.' Then she said ' Thank you you are very unique Glitch I like that.' That's when I looked at my friends again and they wanted me to keep on. I said ' Deliyah I don't have a clue why you don't have a boyfriend yet.' She blushed and looked down and said to me ' We're in fifth grade and I don't think I'm ready.' I blushed-" Glitch was cut off again by Li'l T " Glitch it is amazing how you know exactly what happened word for word and action for action." " SHUT UP! I WASN'T DONE!" Glitch looked down and he started again " I looked up and saw deliyah blushing I grabbed her hands and I kissed her. Yup that was my first kiss." Panda was blushing and she crossed her arms and looked away and said " And how is this embarrassing, to me this is the tale of your first kiss with your first crush." She said it a little awkward too. Mo smirked " Jealous much." Panda glared at Mo " Mo STFU as if I'm jealous she ain't got nothing on me cause im hot im cold and I'm real got that shit huh Mo!" Mo threw his arms up in the air " Oh I'[m so sorry Panda did I hurt your feelings or was that jealousy." ( Mo was being sarcastic) Panda rolled her eyes and then crossed hern arms and said " Glitch continue with the god damn story." Glitch laughed and then started his long long long story

" It's not that long"

" It's interesting!"

Whatever anyway Glitch said " Okay so I kissed her then looked at my friends they were making that sign…. ( You know the…. Never mind) I looked down and said ' Aye Deliyah you have a nice ass nice t ( Not saying it) you have a great body so wanna go hop in the bed sometimes.' It was suppose to be a joke but then….. Oh girl slapped the hell out me like to the point my nose was bleeding. I was on the floor while she was standing above me she was saying ' DUMBASS YOU REALLY THINK IM GOING TO GIVE MY BODY TO A PERVERY NO BITCH I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!' After she stomped off and then I guess she told because the next day Mo was there and then I got suspended and when I got home I got a ass beatdown and then I got my ass beat bout an hour later when I looked at Mo" Glitch finished his story there. Mo smiled " Yeah yo Asian/ Korean ass can try again but I will do it again brother or not." " Ah come on Mo you didn't have to put my race into this!" Mo smirked " I was just trying to make a point." Glitch pouted and such his tongue out at Mo and he won't ever do that again cause Mo was a seat down from Glitch he reached over Panda and grabbed Glitch's tongue " Hey Glitch do it again and I promise people will think you are god damn Miley Cyrus's son who came out Korean ( Sorry Miley Cyrus fans I got it from the internet) cause your tongue is going to be long as fuck so stop playing my dude." Panda laughed and she said " Well he can't be Miley Cyrus son cause he ain't a redhead nor he is brunette and again he is Korean." Glitch pouted more " You guys are not actually making this not offensive for me." Panda and Mo stopped their bickering with each other and turned to Glitch and they both said " GLITCH SHUT YOUR ASS UP WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW!" They both said it at the same time and they same pace…. FAST! Then Panda and Mo faced each other Panda said " I'm so sorry Momo." Then she hugged him and Mo said " I'm sorry too." Everyone raised an eyebrow trying to figure what is goin on about now. Taye said " DAFUQ wrong with you two we playing truth or dare not the hugging game." Panda and Mo sat back down " But Mo is my brother tho." Panda said Taye shrugged and she said " Whatever who next?" Lima said " Why can't you just choose who you want now?" Taye said " The accident that happened a while ago when someone picked someone and it didn't turn out so good" Lima blushed " Oh yeah." Rasa looked down " Never mind that." Panda said " What happened?" Lima said " Nothing." Panda said " What?!" Lima glared and Panda hushed her mouth. Pnada said " You know what you guys are too slow Taye you next!" Taye said what?!" Panda said " I don't care you feel about this but I dare you to go do the deed with…. Mo my brother I like you enough to let you." Taye said " NO!" Mo responded by saying " Not a chance." Panda said " Why not you two like each other and then why not!" Lima said " No! Panda tone down!" Panda said " But why can't they." Taye whispered " Memories. That actually turned out good but…" Taye stopped and Panda pouted. " I just wanted some romance to go on except for Emilia's and Bodie's. But anyway Taye can you at least do something with or- What about a lapdance!" Everyone gasped especially Taye and Mo . " Well im out! C'mon Rasa!" Lima said and she grabbed Rasa's hand and they ran out. Taye said : A lapdance…" Panda nodded and Mo was still shocked " How this chick…. Knows about this… stuff?" Mo asked and Panda said " You know I go to school they talk about this stuff and of course you guys!" Mo looked down. " Panda you need to do something with your life… I think you need a new one." Mo said Panda shrugged " I like my life just the way it is." Panda said " C'mon Taye we need to get you dressed up!" Before Taye could even react Panda grabbed her hand and pulled her to Emilia's dressing room . Glitch said " Oh come on Mo you know you want that." Mo said " What I said about that tongue and I'm not thirsty like that!" Glitch then smirked " Aww come on Mo it's not being thristy it's just being fun now just say the words you want it and there you have it your very own Taye." Mo blushed " Glitch go to hell." Glitch pouted " But I'm an angel." Bodie smiled " Cheer up Mo it could have been the bed that a lapdance." Mo said " But all of you guys are around." Glitch said " We will leave you two to privacy." Mo calmed down a little he wouldn't have Glitch and Panda snapping pictures of things like that. Mo sighed and face palm " Whatever." Bodie and Emila grabbed each others hand and they intersected. It was cute. Aubrey said " Awww how kawii!" Angel said " Just like you chica." Aubrey smiled and said " Thanks Angel but don't even try it." Angel slipped down in his chair " Aww chica is playing hard to get huh I like that." Angel began to come close to Aubrey , he was about to kiss her but Aubrey put her hand up and Angel kissed her hand Aubrey said " Eww keep your lips to your self." She walked off like a Glitteratti

Glitteratti: Hey! That's offensive!

Sorry

Taye came back with Panda. Taye was hugging herself even though she had a robe on. Panda said " We're back! Mo I know you missed us." Mo said " Not really cause I have to here your perverted mouth." Pandqa pouted " But im not a pervert I just a little dirty minded." " Yeah right." Panda said " Alright Taye have fun and don't get too hot okay. You know what this is freaking 7 minutes of heaven. Okay 7 minutes you 2." And with that Panda and the others leaded Taye and Mo to the closet in Emilia's house and then they locked it and walked off.

All to say Mo and Taye and some fun tonight with their dare.

**Okay guys that was chapter 2 I know long time no see I missed you guys but REVIEW MY LITTLE PANDAS I LUV YOU BYE!**


	3. Mo the hero

Fun With DCI

Hey guys it' been a long time but I'm back. I have no excuse I have just been lazy and playing my Xbox but oh well enjoy it!

Chapter 3: Mo the hero

It was the day after the bonfire and Mo and Glitch were hanging with Panda. " How long til the next bonfire?" The girl asked. The eldest of them both looked at his watch. " 4 hours" Panda groaned " No! I'm bored!" Glitch agreed " Me too….. Mo find something for us to do!" The older glared at the younger boy " I ain't doing nothing you two better read a book" Panda laughed " Who reads in the summer?!" Mo looked at her " Obviously good and discipline children and teens" He crossed his arms. Glitch chuckled " I'm good and disciplined but I'm not about to read a book in the summer." Panda agreed " I agree summer is about getting away from books and aggravating teachers and nasty lunch." Mo chuckled and said " I don't know what's with school these days back in my day school was fun." Panda raised an eyebrow " Back your day? Mo you're only 22 and you saying back in your day oh please you just got out of college and you get to do what you want in highschool you have to deal with rumors, fake people, and of course your p- " Mo said " You're talking like I never been in highschool I know what it's like hell at first but it gets better I promise" Panda nodded " Me and Glitch are going to 11th grade so it better get nicer I should say " Mo and Glitch chuckled. Mo stood up " Let's go to the park and have a dance off" Panda and Glitch nodded and got up off the floor.

~ At the park~

Dare looked around as she and Maccoy were busy walking. The pink haired girl sighed " What's wrong love?" Maccoy asked ( Don't worry they aren't dating ) " It's nothing I'm just very bored "The blonde headed man nodded and saw Mo, Panda, and Glitch " Look!" He pointed at the three. Dare looked and smiled and ran over to them. " Mo! Glitch! Panda!" The said three looked at the pink haired girl. " Oh hey Dare" Mo said Dare waved. " Thank god you're here I'm really bored do you have anything in mind?" Mo nodded " Dance battle?" Dare jumped up and down " Oh my god yes!" Panda giggled and leaded everyone to the middle of the park. Panda smirked and said " You four better get ready!" The crews stretched and got ready as the girl playing ' OMG by Usher' everyone sighed and started doing the dance.

Soon everyone was in a perfect finishing move Panda was judging and she looked and thought " I say Hi-Def because the figures was on point." Dare and MacCoy nodded while Hi-Def cheered soon MacCoy was in charge of the music so Panda took his place. The song ' Sexy Can I by Ray J ' Everyone did a cool freestyle then they began dancing. Of course it was a choreography of Panda so it was a bit girly. And that's why Dare and Panda. MacCoy said " Dare and Panda win because they did all the moves!" Mo crossed his arms " I'm not gay I'm not about roll my hips and all that no way." Glitch nodded " How I'm going to look doing that!"

~ 4 hours later at the bonfire~

Everyone was back at the bonfire. Emelia said " Since no one has an idea why don't we go swimming?" Everyone nodded and took their clothes off ( They have swimsuits on now shhhh) They all ran into the pool like idiots ( I forgot to mention they are like right by Emilia and Bodie's beach house and they have a pool) Everyone held hands and jumped in saying " Dance is life!" Everyone was swimming up until something grabbed T's foot she tried screaming but that would only drown her so she made many air bubbles trying to make someone notice and that someone was Mo. He went underwater and saw that something held her down. T was really struggling so the older searched for what was grabbing her. Her legs got tied with heavy chains. Mo grabbed and chains and T she closed her eyes as he brought her up to the surface.

He got out the pool and put her on the ground and she started coughing. " Damn.." She said Mo smiled and hugged her as the younger hugged back " Thanks Mo-Mo" Mo nodded " Your welcome" T giggled and got up " Want to go back in? Mo?" Mo nodded " yeah but just stay close to me" T nodded and jumped in with Mo

Sooner or later it turned into a awesome pool party and everyone was having fun

_**Hey guys sorry if it's short but eh it's something but I hope you like it so bye don't forget to review~**_


	4. Mission!

Fun with DCI

Hey guys it's been long eh? I guess but I'm back I'm going to try to work on these stories whenever I can I finished two so I have about 5 more to go but I really enjoy these stories and I hope you do too. So let's get started.

Chapter 4: A mission?!

The party was now over and everyone was really tired so they decided to stay at Bodie's and Emilia's.

" Dammit Glitch stop moving " Mo said groaning trying to sleep. Glitch whined " Your foot is in my face" Mo sighed and moved out of his comfortable position and got in a rather odd position " Thank you Mo-mo " Mo rolled his eyes and fell asleep

The morning-

Taye woke up and she yawned and stretched. " Damn" she muttered. She looked at the sleeping form of her little sister. Taye smiled and got out the bed and walked downstairs. The older woman sensed that she was only one up. She smirked and got out some pots and pans " I guess I'm gonna cook now" She got some eggs and grits.

( Look I'm not even going go through this isn't a cooking book)

Taye finished cooking. She smiled when she saw the scrambled eggs, fried eggs, omelet , cinnamon rolls, French toast, grits and fresh fruit. She sighed happily " I guess I went a little to far" She smiled to herself and walked to everyone's room and woke them up. Bodie was the first to wake up so he helped Taye wake everyone.

Everyone headed downstairs after brushing their teeth and attracted by the delicious smell of the food. Eyes widened as they looked at the display of food. Emilia spoke " Who the hell cooked all this?!" Taye smiled " I did "Emilia smiled and hugged the darker skin female in a friendly way as Taye hugged back. " Okay everyone eat up" The green eyed Flash4ward older dancer said and everyone did as she commanded. The older half of Flash4ward watched horrified as all of her pals ate the food like the never ate before. " U-uh" Everyone finished their food quickly and blurted " Thanks Taye!" The said girl smiled " Your welcome."

Soon everyone left to go get dressed so they can go to headquarters.

Everyone was sitting at the table of headquarters shocked. " A mission?! " Glitch said " But you said we were off!" Panda said. Rasa sighed " Shut up I know what I said but this is an emergency, we have to stop Dr. Tan once and for all" Everyone nodded. " So what is he doing?" Emilia said Rasa looked at some papers " It says he's building robots again." Panda rolled her eyes "When will he accept the fact he's getting too damn old and he need to enjoy the rest his life" Glitch agreed " That's true" Rasa nodded " Yeah but he won't so we have to stop him."

Taye and T was walking through the halls of Tan's HQ " Hmm " Taye hummed as she saw spare robot parts like the hands and legs. The younger pulled her older into the room when she saw the older blue haired boy named Oblio. Taye looked at T " What?" But the younger covered her mouth as the said boy passed by. Taye noticed and took T's hand off and smiled " Thanks sis " The younger nodded and smiled. Taye sneaked to search for more clues as T looked out.

Emilia and Bodie were looking for Tan. " Ugh I never knew this was this damn big!" Emilia growled. Bodie smiled and put his hand on her shoulder " Emi just chill it's okay" Emilia smiled and nodded " Ok B " They two riptide members continued walking Emilia thought she saw Tan so she ran towards the blue she saw but instead she ran into Oblio. Well I should say she actually fell on the blue haired boy. Oblio looked at her and glared at her " What the hell Emilia what are you doing?! " Emila glared back and got up " I'm trying to stop your damn father that's what!" Oblio held onto Emilia tightly so she wouldn't go anywhere " No you're not" Bodie ran to the blue haired boy" let her go" the pale skinned boy looked at the taller blonde and growled. " No! " Bodie glared and tackled Oblio.

Angel looked around for Aubrey. " Ah Mi Amour always leaves me." Aubrey walked by Angel " I'm not your amour and stop saying that you bastard." Angel frowned " Let me love you! " Aubrey rolled her eyes " No scrub is gonna get no love from me" Angel teared up " But I'm not a doctor!" He hugged her crying. The red head girl sighed and face palmed " You're such an idiot " Angel smirked " Admit it you like me." Aubrey swung her hair and walked off as Angel followed in a daydream.

Mo sighed as he saw Panda and Glitch fighting. " You two are gonna get us caught!" The older went to the two fighting teens and broke them apart. " Stop it!" Panda glared at Glitch and he glared back. " Come on" Mo said and the teens nodded. The girl heard loud footsteps so she pushed Mo and Glitch in a closet as she joined them. " Panda what the-!" " Shut up Mo I hear something" They all began to hear the footsteps come closer, too close " they heard us! " Panda whispered. The footsteps were getting closer. Glitch was getting nervous he started moving and he accidently pressed a button. As soon as they saw Cyph- 56 they slid down a dark hole. They screamed " Glitch what the hell did you do?!" Mo screamed. " I don't know!" Glitch whined. " You idiot!" Glitch cried softly. Mo " Calm down Nano" Soon all of them fell out the dark tunnel right on the ground. Panda whimpered " Ouch" Mo said. Glitch looked up to see Dr. Tan working on a robot. He and Panda ran to the old man and tackled him down.

Rasa put Dr. Tan into the car as he watched Lima and some other guy drive off. " Good job guys" he said as he got into his car. " I'll see you guys later " Everyone waved bye as they watched the boss drive away. " That. WAS. AWESOME!" Glitch cheered and T agreed. " Yeah it was"

The crews headed home so they can get some rest for tonight

Hey guys did you like it? I made it extra long by about 600 words I really hope you liked it I really enjoyed taking a long time and getting throwed off by music lol but I love you guys don't forget to review~


	5. chill and relaxing

Fun With DCI

It's been a while a few weeks I guess but I'm back. School has started I'll update a little more than I did in the summer so let's get started.

Chapter 5: chill and relaxation-

Aubrey was sitting on the couch filing her nails. Angel was texting on his phone. The ginger headed girl got up and sighed " Angel where's my nail polish?" " I don't know mi amor " Aubrey glared aggressively. " I'm not lying" Angel said as he sweat dropped nervously. " Fine but if I find out you hid it we're fighting" Angel nodded understanding " Yes ma'am " Aubrey smirked " Good" she said as she sashayed out. Angel chuckled to himself and stood up and walked to Aubrey's room and looked in her drawer. There laid the blue bag with her and Angel on it with lush on the side, the nail polish bag. " Aubrey I found your nail polish." Aubrey ran in and hugged him tightly " Thank you thank you thank you" Angel smiled and chuckled the girl grabbed the bag and sat on her bed and started polishing her nails. Angel went back on his phone where he saw that his mother Sophia texted him

' Angel please come here I need to see you.'

Angel got up and texted back

' I'll be right there mom'

" Aubrey I'm going to my parents!" " Okay Angel" Aubrey said calmly. Angel walked out the house and got in his car.

He turned on his car and be heard his favorite song. 'Bailando' Of course the Latino started singing '_You look at me  
>And girl you take me to another place<br>Got me feeling like I'm flying, like I'm outer space  
>Something 'bout your body says 'come and take me'<br>Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop' _

" _Bailando " Angel sung the song with his angelic voice. The boy was singing and dancing while driving he was pretty good so he could drive with one hand. He smiled when the song came on and the song ' cheerleader Omi 'He liked the the background music in the song. He smiled and pulled in the driveway. He turned his car off and got out. He saw his mom standing at the door " Mom? " Sophia smiled and hugged Angel " My hijo " He smiled and went inside with her " What's the problem?" Sophia looked down " Well you know our anniversary is coming up and your dad is getting ready but I don't know what to get him." Angel chuckled " I'll help mother." She smiled and hugged him and he hugged back. Angel got up and brought his mother to his car as they drove to the mall._

* * *

><p><em>Emilia was bored out of her head " I'm so bored Bodie" Bodie nodded " Yeah me too so no complaining" The girl nodded and stood up she yawned. " Can we go to the beach? " Bodie nodded " Sure" He got up and went into his room to get dressed and Emilia did the same.<em>

_The Riptide dancers was walking to the beach since they were sp close to it. Emilia ran into the water giving her bag to Bodie. " Thanks B! " She screamed as she ran into the water. Bodie sighed with happiness and put the bags under a umbrella. He laid out on the towel and smiled and looked at Emilia. " Coming?" She asked the tall tan blonde. He nodded and got up and walked into the water. He smiled when he got to Emilia. She smiled and splashed him with water. Bodie chuckled and splashed Emi back. She splashed and began to swim away but he grabbed her leg and brought her to him. She blushed a bit and smiled. " Okay you got me" Bodie chuckled and lifted her bridal and walked deeper into the water. When he let go of her she laid on her back and floated relaxing. Bodie watched he making sure she won't float away. The girl was relaxing and Bodie smiled and did the same. " Man this is relaxing" Emilia said and Bodie nodded " It sure is "_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys like it meh I do hope you enjoyed peace out review<strong>_


End file.
